


Caillou Stands Up (and Pees) for his Friends

by Thrunic



Category: Caillou (Cartoon)
Genre: Clothing, Desperation, Fluff and Angst, Gen, No Nudity, No Sex, Omorashi, Wet Clothing, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrunic/pseuds/Thrunic
Summary: The toilet is broken at Caillou's playschool. Jeffrey and Jason are scaring everyone from using the potty. It gets Caillou upset, but he handles it in a very mature way.The M rating and the underage tag are solely because of the urine stuff. If you're a Caillou-hater, you probably want to skip my fics.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Caillou Stands Up (and Pees) for his Friends

Mommy has just dropped off Caillou at Ms. Martin's playschool. In the yard is Ms. Martin as well as all of his school buddies. Caillou is happy to see his friends, especially Leo. As soon as Caillou has closed the gate, he runs over to Leo.

Caillou: Hi Leo!  
Leo: Hi Caillou!  
Leo: Look what I got.  
Caillou: Nice.  
Leo: It's a race car. It goes su ...

They are interrupted by Ms. Martin, who has an important announcement to make: "The toilet's broken. We'll have to use the potty today (holds up a plastic potty). When you need to use the bathroom, ask me, and I'll help you. Does everyone understand?" Most of the kids say "Yes, Ms. Martin," and she seems satisfied. "Now go have fun. We'll go inside in a bit, but right now it's a great day, so let's play outside.

Caillou looks over and sees the twins Jason and Jeffrey laughing. Caillou and Leo walk over and observe.

Jeffrey: Potties are for babies.  
Jason: I'm big and strong. If the toilet is broken, I can hold it in.  
Jeffrey: I can hold it in longer than you.  
Jason: Uh un. I can hold it longer.

Jeffrey: We're both strong. I'm sure we'll both make it. It'll be fun to see who has to ask Ms. Martin first.  
Jason: I wonder who it'll be ...

By this point, everyone else has gathered around. Caillou feels nervous. He has never thought that you could be too old to do something. Why do Jason and Jeffrey not want to use a potty? Caillou doesn't want Jason and Jeffrey to laugh at him, so he decides that he too will hold it in.

"Let's play tag!," says Clementine to the group as she tags Caillou. Caillou starts chasing his friends around and they enjoy a game of tag until Ms. Martin calls them inside.

The day continues. They do show-and-tell and they paint. They have nap time and they eat their lunches. It'll soon be time for Mommy to pick Caillou up from playschool. Ms. Martin has everyone sit in a big circle, criss-cross applesauce, for circle time. Caillou likes circle time. He enjoys spending time listening and talking to his friends, and Ms. Martin makes sure that everyone is nice.

Caillou has to go. It's actually pretty bad. He pulls his thighs together and tightens his groin muscles, trying to discreetly get some pressure below his bladder.

"Does anyone have to use the bathroom?," asks Ms. Martin, her voice showing a bit of concern. After a few moments, Emma raises her hand. Ms. Martin takes the potty and the two go to the bathroom, closing the door behind them. Caillou is glad that Emma is going first. He's still afraid of what Jeffrey and Jason said earlier, and this way he has a bit of time to think. He hears Jeffrey and Jason talking. They're quite loud.

Jason: Emma's using the potty.  
Jeffrey: Yeah, she's using the potty because she's a baby.

Caillou is getting angry at hearing Jason and Jeffrey saying mean stuff. He likes Emma. Emma is very friendly to Caillou. How could Jason and Jeffrey say such things about his friend. Caillou looks around. Xavier chuckles at Jeffrey's put-down, but he looks nervous, just like everyone else.

Caillou feels like jumping on Jeffrey and making him unsay those hurtful words. He's also friends with Jeffrey and Jason, which makes it hurt even more. Caillou restrains his urge to hit Jeffrey and tries his best to come up with a better plan. It's hard to concentrate both on his plan and on staying dry as it's starting to get painful in his belly. He forgets about Jeffrey as he uses every bit of his willpower to keep his shorts dry as he presses down harder with his thighs and now the heel of one of his folded feet.

Ms. Martin returns with Emma. Emma looks happy and very relaxed. Seeing her makes Caillou smile. Emma and Ms. Martin sit down and complete the circle.

Ms. Martin: We're going to do something special for our together time.  
Ms. Martin: We're going put together a story, and we're all going to make a part of it.  
Ms. Martin: I'll say the start of a story, and then we'll go around the circle adding our own parts.  
Ms. Martin: Here goes ...

Ms. Martin: It was a hot summer day at the beach.  
Ms. Martin: Now you go, Xavier.  
Xavier: An alien was there. He was hungry.  
Xavier: Your turn, Emma.  
Emma: The alien snapped his fingers. Now he's at his house.  
Emma: She says she's hungry and her mommy and daddy give her dinner.  
Emma: It's looks like spaghetti, but it's pink slimey.  
Emma: They alien says "yummy."  
Emma: Your turn, Jason.

Caillou is trying to listen to the story as it develops. It is interesting, but he can't help but notice that he's not the only one struggling with his bladder. Xavier's rocking back and forth gently with his hands pressed against his groin. Clementine looks pretty nervous and her hands are clenched. Leo, who's sitting next to Caillou, looks like something is distracting him, and Caillou knows exactly what it is. Even Jason and Jeffrey, who started this whole no potty thing, have their hands over their lap and seem to be trying very hard not to look like they have to go.

Caillou's eyes light up as an idea comes to him. He starts putting together his special part of the story as he waits for his turn.

Clementine: The captain cried "Hard to lee!" as he came about and crashed his frigate into the pirates' ship.  
Clementine: Your turn, Caillou.  
Caillou: _Clementine's really good at telling stories._  
Clementine: Caillou?  
Caillou: _Oh, yeah. It's my turn._  
Caillou: The captain had to pee really badly,  
Caillou: but the pirate was making fun of him:  
Caillou: (with a pirate accent) "Ya can't even hold ye pee."  
Caillou: But the captain was brave,  
Caillou: and this is what he did:

Caillou stands up tall. It hurts, but he manages. He spreads his legs a bit, both to look strong and to not soil his socks and shoes. He lifts his shirt up a bit. Caillou pretends that he's at the playground with his family and really has to go, and Mommy is encouraging him to wet himself and not hurt himself by holding it in too long. A wide smile forms as Caillou relaxes. He's staring at Jeffrey as he starts to feel his relief. After holding it for so long, it feels great to just let go. He can hear to piss start to flow and he forgets about Jeffrey, instead being consumed by how good it feels to let it out.

Jeffrey and everyone else see Caillou stand there proudly. They get to see as he starts to relax and look happy. They see his shorts turn dark-blue. It starts in the crotch, spreading quickly down the legs and dribbling onto the carpet. He remains standing there perfectly still until the streams taper off.

Caillou looks around. Jeffrey and Jason look like they're trying very hard to stifle a laugh, but Caillou can also see that they really have to go. Leo looks confused. Clementine gives him a thumbs-up. She stands up and spreads her legs. She smiles as a stream of piss comes out from between her legs. Clementine's clothes don't look wet, at least from where Caillou can see. Caillou thinks that dresses are very convenient when it comes to pissing with one's clothes on.

Ms. Martin doesn't know what's going on. A minute ago, everyone was so bladder-shy that they won't use the bathroom. Now her students are making a game out of pissing on her floor. She should do something, but the kids do look very happy as they get their relief. There is something about smiling kids that just gets to her. Besides, the carpet is going to need a good steam cleaning anyway. Another cup or two of piss isn't going to change anything at this point.

Xavier goes next. Leo holds hands with Xavier as he helps him stand up. Xavier is wearing overalls, and Caillou is expecting a huge mess. Sure enough, the crotch of Xavier's overalls turns dark blue and it spreads fast. Xavier drops his hands to his crotch to try to cover it up, which only helps to spread the pee. When Leo finally convinces him to take his hands off, Caillou can see how ruined those overalls are. At least Xavier is smiling, and now so many of his friends have wet themselves that there's nothing to be embarrassed about.

Leo goes next, soaking his pants. Xavier pulls the hem of Leo's pants away from his sneakers, and just in time, so that Leo will have dry sneakers. Wet pants are one thing, but there's nothing good about wet shoes.

Caillou is worried about Jason and Jeffrey. They are now the ones with the full bladders, still sitting and doing a potty dance as they desperately try not to embarrass themselves in front of their friends. Caillou walks over and whispers to the twins "Just let go. I don't want to see you guys get sick."

Jason nods in approval, but his shorts are staying dry and Caillou can see the concentration on Jason's face as he struggles to hold it in. Jason slowly unfolds one leg, pausing for a moment. Caillou knows that look: Jason just dribbled into his undies. If Jason doesn't get up, he'll make a huge mess. The pee will run down to his butt, and Caillou shudders at the thought of how that would feel. Caillou tries to help Jason stand up. He lifts Jason by the armpits while Jason clamps down on his crotch with his hands.

Jason takes one hand out of his crotch and starts adjusting his shorts. Caillou wonders what Jason is doing. Jason looks like he's in pain, so _Why doesn't he let it out now?,_ thinks Caillou. Caillou sees Jason relax and even hears the rush of pee, but he's confused. _Why aren't his shorts getting wet?_ He looks down and sees a stream of pee shooting out from between Jason's leg and his shorts and soaking into Ms. Martin's carpet. Looking back up, Jason looks really happy. Seeing Jason happy makes Caillou happy too. Jason then fixes up his shorts, appearing to tuck something away underneath the denim crotch.

While Jason is enjoying his relief in his dry clothes, the same can't be said about Jeffrey. "I'm not going to wet myself. I'm not a baby. I can hold it in," he says, but it's clear to Caillou and everyone else that he isn't. Ms. Martin comes over with the potty and extends her hand to walk him to the bathroom. A pulse of intense pressure down below changes Jeffrey's mind. The potty is starting to look like a very good idea. He takes Ms. Martin's hand, but as soon as he takes one step, he feels a pain in his belly and just barely manages to contain himself.

"Ms. Mar-martin ... I don-on't think I'm gonn-nna make it." Ms. Martin sets the potty down and motions to Jeffrey to sit on it. Jeffrey sits down, careful not to push on his bladder while getting on the seat. "Now what? Everyone's looking," says Jeffrey. Jeffrey knows that you don't show your privates when people can see them, and right now, there are a lot of people looking at him. Caillou is focused on Jeffrey's face. It pains him to see Jeffrey concentrating and squeezing so hard, knowing that it must hurt.

Just then, Caillou has an idea. He goes behind Jeffrey, kneels, and tickles him right in the armpits. Caillou can't see it, but Jeffrey's face loosens up as Jeffrey can do nothing but giggle and wiggle as he hunches forward under Caillou's assault. No one can see Jeffrey's crotch, but they can hear tinkling.

After giving Jeffrey enough time to finish, Caillou lets go of Jeffrey. Jeffrey stands up and inspects the damage. The carpet is clean. He got it all in the potty. His shorts do have a big wet spot on the front, but it doesn't run down the legs like Caillou's dampness. Hunching forward appears to have spared the part between the legs.

Caillou gives Jeffrey a big hug. He wants him to know that it's okay to wet himself. He makes sure that their shorts touch, so that Jeffrey knows that he's not grossed out by his wetness. Jeffrey accepts the hug and wraps his arms around Caillou.

Jeffrey: Thanks you, Caillou.  
Jason: Yes, thank you Caillou.  
Jason: We were so scared to use the potty and it was hurting so bad.  
Jason: Now we know that it's okay to use the potty.  
Clementine: And even if we don't use the potty in time, it's okay to go potty right in our clothes.  
Jeffrey: Jason, how'd you do it. You're still dry.  
Jason: It's my little secret.  
Caillou: Let's have a big group hug.

Everyone comes together and they have a big hug. Even Ms. Martin and the kids who are dry join in.

Ms. Martin: I wasn't expecting that. Now, what lesson can we learn from today?  
Leo: When we need to use the bathroom, we should go.  
Leo: Holding it in is bad.  
Ms. Martin: Yes.  
Clementine: It isn't so bad when you're wearing a dress.  
Ms. Martin: Yes, but ...  
Caillou: If you really have to go, you should just let it flow. Holding it in just hurts and it can make you sick.  
Ms. Martin: That's right, Caillou. When it hurts, that's your body's way of telling you to stop.  
Ms. Martin: Anyone else learn anything today?  
Jason: If you aim right, you can pee with your clothes on and stay dry.  
Ms. Martin: That was quite a nice job you did there.  
Ms. Martin: Still, using the bathroom earlier would have saved my carpet.  
Clementine: It is soaked. Will it be okay?  
Ms. Martin: It'll be fine. It'll need a good cleaning, but it'll be as good as new for tomorrow.

Ms. Martin: Jeffrey, do you have anything you'd like to share?  
Jeffrey: Hmm ...  
Jeffrey: (tears start welling up) Making fun of people isn't right,  
Jeffrey: and if I hadn't made fun of using the potty, we wouldn't have had to suffer holding it in,  
Jeffrey: and our clothes would still be dry,  
Jeffrey: and your carpet would still be clean.  
Jeffrey: We should have done like Emma and used the potty.

By this point, Jeffrey is crying. Caillou is happy to see Jeffrey own up to his mistake. He still likes Jeffrey very much and doesn't want to see him crying.

Caillou: Jeffrey, we still love you,  
Caillou: and we're still your friends.  
Caillou: Everything's going to be okay.  
Caillou: Tomorrow will be a new day.  
Caillou: We're going to have so much fun.

Ms. Martin: Mistakes happen. I still love all of you. I can't wait for tomorrow. We'll have a clean carpet and dry clothes, and we're going to have a terrific time. But now it's time to go home.  
Ms. Martin: Don't worry about telling your parents about your clothes. I'll make sure they understand.

Jeffrey's crying slowly stops. Caillou is relieved. He knows Mommy and Daddy are quite accepting, but he was afraid that his friends might get in trouble. It makes him happy to know that they are going to be fine.

Everyone goes outside into the yard to wait for their parents. Mommy is the first parent there, and Ms. Martin speaks to Mommy. Caillou can't help but listen in.

Mommy: How was Caillou today.  
Ms. Martin: He was a pleasure to have around.  
Ms. Martin: (whispers) ...  
Mommy: I see. Don't worry about it. These things happen.

Caillou is happy when Mommy comes over and takes his hand. He waves goodbye to his friends as he leaves, making sure that Jason and Jeffrey see him. Caillou is so excited to come back tomorrow as Mommy buckles him into his safety seat in her car. As they drive away, Mommy starts talking:

Mommy: I see you had quite the day.  
Caillou: You're not upset?  
Mommy: About what?  
Caillou: About my shorts. They're all wet.  
Mommy: It happens. Ms. Martin told me everything.  
Mommy: The toilet was broken and everyone got shy about using the potty.  
Mommy: I'm happy you let it out and didn't hurt yourself.  
Caillou: I did. And I helped my friends go pee too.  
Mommy: That's very nice of you.

When they arrive home, Mommy gives Caillou a bath. She lets Caillou have his bath with his shorts on, which Caillou likes. Then they have a relaxing evening and when Caillou goes back to playschool the next day, they have a great time.

**Author's Note:**

> Clothing/Character Descriptions:
> 
> Caillou is four years old. Caillou has fair skin and is completely bald. He has a fairly lanky build. He's wearing a large yellow t-shirt made of thick cotton fibers. It has a snug red collar that is held closed by a big button right over his adam's apple and two more buttons below that. The sleeves of his t-shirt almost reach his elbows and the bottom hem completely covers his crotch. He's wearing a large pair of blue jorts. The legs extend a bit past his knees. The waist is held up by a button and a zipper. The waistband is snug, unlike the rest of his jorts, which are on the loose side. The legs fairly long, reaching the bottom of his knees. Underneath is a snug pair of tighty-whities, the only decoration being a heart on the waistband right over his belly button. He's wearing yellow cotton socks, which extend a good 4-6 inches above his ankles. His shoes are red sneakers held shut by a single strap of touch fastener. The soles are blue.
> 
> Jason and Jeffrey are identical twins. They have dark, chocolate colored skin and plenty of curly dark brown hair on their heads. They both dress exactly the same, with red t-shirts with a single large horizontal white stripe around the chest and around the sleeves. They're both wearing blue jean shorts. The denim shorts are similar in style to Caillou's, but they're a little tighter and shorter (though still reaching the knees) and they're held closed with a button and zipper. No belts are needed, as the waistbands fit snugly around their waists. They wear tighty-whities just like Caillou. Their socks are like Caillou's, but blue instead of yellow, and their sneakers are mostly blue with the front being white. The tongue is held together by elastic. The soles are white.
> 
> Clementine is a chocolate-colored girl who is Caillou's age. She has tightly curled black hair of medium length that she arranges into four braids in the back. She wears a yellow shift dress that comes down to her knees. Over her dress, she wears a blue button up vest, with only the top held together with a flower pin. She wears yellow tube socks. She has red sneakers with yellow laces.
> 
> Leo is a fair skinned boy who is the same age as Caillou. He has freckles and a mop of orange hair. He's a little on the short and pudgy side. He wears a plain yellow t-shirt over a red sweater. His shirt is tucked into a large pair of green pants held up by blue suspenders. He has red slip-on sneakers with blue trim.
> 
> Xavier is a fair skinned boy with brown hair who is Caillou's age. He wears a yellow long-sleeved t-shirt and blue bib overalls with spacious front pockets. He has nondescript green sneakers.
> 
> Emma is a fair-skinned girl with fairly short black hair tied into low pigtails. She has a red beanie. She wears red slacks and a yellow-green long-sleeve t-shirt with a picture of a horse on the front. She wears blue sneakers with a white touch-fastener closure.


End file.
